


Pete is the Braaaains Sometimes

by serendipityxxi



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers, post ep, s03e01, s03e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka doesn't let people help often, so sometimes Pete has to push. A little partner bonding post 3x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete is the Braaaains Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.
> 
> Spoilers for 2x13, 3x01 and 3x10

Pete leaned back in his cramped airplane seat and closed his eyes, glad even artefacts couldn’t create zombies. Their flight back was surprisingly empty. Artie had claimed a free row up the aisle and was stretched out attempting to sleep. Across the way Myka was doing the same thing. She’d bogarted his crappy airplane blanket and now lay burritoed up in both his and hers. The cabin lights were dim, and all was quiet, it had been a long and eventful day and Pete should have fallen asleep easily.

Instead he had this nagging sense that something was off. He opened his eyes and glanced around. Myka was shivering across the aisle. Pete was instantly on high alert. The jar was broken, its effects had been lifted, but what if it wasn’t?” He undid his seatbelt and crept across the aisle. He shook Myka’s shoulder.

“You okay, Mykes?” he asked.

Myka nodded, though she continued to shiver. “I’m fine, Pete. No more zombie, I promise,” she said. “I’m just a little sensitive to the cold right now,” she told him, sounding frustrated.

“And these planes are like flying meat lockers,” he agreed. Pete rolled his eyes at his partner and perched his butt on the edge of the seat. “Move over,” he instructed.

“Pete!” she complained but sat up nevertheless, clutching the blankets around her.

Pete stood up and stole a third blanket from the empty seat in front of them, earning a dirty look from the person sitting next to it. He wrapped it around himself and sat down once more, snaking his arm behind Myka and pulling her into his side. She squeaked but wouldn’t let go of her blankets and so didn’t have much choice in going along with him. Pete squashed her very firmly up against him and then wrapped the blanket tightly around the both of them.

“Pete!”

“"Shhh," he said, "you should be flattered Mykes, I don't offer to share body heat with just anyone," he teased with a fake leer followed by an exaggerated eyebrow waggle that she couldn't miss even in the half dark cabin.

Myka half-stifled a giggle but covered it up with an impressive eyeroll and then her icy little fist punched him in the arm and he laughed, that was exactly what he’d been hoping for. It eased some of the worry that had chilled his heart moments before.

“Geez, Myka, that was cold!” he cracked.

She made to hit him again, he’d deserve it for a joke that bad, but instead he grabbed her fist and pulled it out of their cocoon of blankets bringing it to his mouth, blowing hot air across her fingers. Myka shivered and edged a little bit closer on her own. Pete wedged them into the corner between the seat and the bulkhead and wrapped both arms more firmly around his partner. After a time Myka leaned her head back against him and dropped her nose into the folds of the blankets. Pete settled the blankets more snugly around her shoulders.

Myka let out a chuckle against his shirt. "Are you tucking me in?"

"Only ‘cause you needed it!" he protested.

She laughed again, relaxing even more in her partner's embrace. "You're such a mother-hen, Pete," she said but there was a smile in her voice.

Pete gave her a squeeze through her blankets.

Myka had to admit she was warmer now, Pete's hand running soothing lines up and down her arm, his breath gusting across her forehead.

“Hey Mykes?" He said a few minutes later

“Yeah, Pete?” she asked, her eyes feeling heavy now that she was warm.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Myka shrugged her shoulders. They felt thin and breakable where they pressed against Pete under the blanket.

“It was no big deal,” she insisted.

“Which is exactly why you could have said something,” Pete insisted. He didn’t have to be able to see her face to know she’d just rolled her eyes at him. She struggled to sit up but his arms pinned her in place.

“No, don’t go running off and ruining all the hard work we just did to get you warm,” he scolded. Myka turned her head to glare at him. “I’m just saying, Mykes, I’m your partner. I’m supposed to look out for you but I can’t know you need looking out for if you keep it from me.”

“I’m a grown woman, Pete. I don’t need anyone looking out for me, okay?” Myka huffed, looking like she was getting ready to go on a full on rant.

“I’m not saying you’re not capable, Myka,” he clarified quickly. “You're the most capable person I’ve ever met. I've seen you take down bad guys and retrieve artefacts with your hands tied behind your back, literally. You know what I've hardly ever seen? You asking anyone for help, even when you need it. Asking for help isn't a weakness, Partner. Asking for someone to make your life a little easier simply because they can and would want to is part of being in a family. You're my partner, Myka. It's my job to take care of you but I can't do my job if you don't let me. What if every time you tried to help me I said I got this?"

"You used to!" she said quickly. "Back when we were first partnered. You wouldn't let me make the plans or..." she trailed off. "And that was really annoying when I just wanted to make it easier..." she realized.

Pete gave a short chuckle and squeezed his partner.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just... not used to having someone I can ask for help."

Pete tensed a little at her words then relaxed again. "I've been here for years, Mykes. All you ever had to do was accept it," he said the words lightly but Myka heard the reproach for quitting the warehouse, quitting them without telling him, without letting him help, in the tension in his arms.

Myka sighed and then it was her turn to squeeze her partner.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder," she promised, meaning she was sorry she’d hurt him, meaning she wasn’t going anywhere, meaning she would try to let him in more.

Pete must have understood her words because he daringly kissed her hair and then tucked her head beneath his chin making a warmth spread through Myka's chest that had nothing to do with shared body heat. She really didn’t appreciate this man enough. He played the fool so well it was easy to overlook how much he genuinely cared for them all. Whenever she was able to focus on this she was amazed by his bravery, his willingness to be vulnerable like that when he let them in, how he let himself care so much.

“Hey Myka,” Pete said interrupting her thoughts.

“Yeah, Pete?”

“Do you think I’d’ve tasted like chicken or pork?” he asked.

“Pete!” she groaned and poked him in the ribs, hard.

He let out a stifled shriek that had heads poking around the seats to glare at him. Thankfully Artie’s was not one of them.

They settled down after that, Myka’s eyes fluttered closed and she forced them open again.

"Sleep, Partner," Pete instructed suddenly.

"How do you know I'm not sleeping?"

Pete pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "Because I can hear you thinking," he said.

Myka laughed and found herself snuggling deeper into Pete's embrace. She felt safe and warm, oh so wonderfully warm.

"Pete?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Pete chuckled quietly. "Any time Partner, anytime."


End file.
